


Their Hobbies Are The Same

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Explosions, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Bultar wonders how some of her friends managed to get to knighthood
Relationships: Agen Kolar & Zolf J. Kimblee, Bultar Swan & Sha Koon
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 1





	Their Hobbies Are The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Agen and Kimblee making explosions

No matter what Master Kenobi said, she was fairly certain that she had the more chaotic Crèchemates than he had. Not that she would ever tell the Master that to his face, but Bultar knew that a lot of the other Master and Knights had the idea that the Kenobi-Vos-Unduli Crèchemates had a penchant for chaos. Well, Quinlan and Obi-Wan. Master Unduli was very put together.

Still, she felt like they just hadn’t met _her_ Crèchemates.

Bultar Swan sighed as she cradled her chin in her hands, leaning against her knees as she watched two of her Crèchemates in the field.

She closed her eyes an explosion rocked the ground, sighing again. Agen Kolar and Solf Kimblee had tendencies to look at a problem and solve it in a rather... _explosive_ way. At least Master McDougal managed to hammer in some political and negotiation skills into Solf, but really.

She sighed as another explosion was set off before she opened one eye, just in time to see both Agen and Solf leap back from another thermal detonator they were setting off. Destroying Separatist ammunition was somewhat of a specialty when the “C-Team” (C for Crazy Arsonists, according to Obi-Wan) happened to have all its “members” on Coruscant together.

“Kolar, change the wires to this and—” 

Bultar sighed, another explosion rocking the grounds before Sha sat down next to her, handing her a ration bar. “They’re still at it?”

“You know those two,” she sighed, watching as Solf brushed his hair out of his face, grinning like mad as he hit the button to the detonator. 

“They’re the reason we have the reputation as arsonists within Kenobi’s 212th, according to Maverick,” Sha mused.

Bultar just shook her head. “It’s amazing either of them managed to get to Knighthood with us.”

Solf set off another explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
